


She Couldn't Help Herself

by protectorofgotham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Seduction, Lesbian Sex, Secret affection, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectorofgotham/pseuds/protectorofgotham
Summary: Meg and Jessica are doing the Virgin Killer shoot together and Jessica couldn't resist any longer.





	1. Jessica Can't Stand It Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying this did happen, but it very well could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently updated some of this to make it more enjoyable!

Meg shows up to Jessica's hotel room ready to shoot. She uses the key that Jessica gave her earlier when they saw each other at the bar. She enters and calls her name and gets no response. She walks forward and sees Jessica on the bed asleep. Meg thinks to herself that this shoot might not happen based on how Meg herself personally reacts to waking up. She wakes up Jess and she pops up, gives Meg a big hug, and goes to the bathroom to get her makeup applied. 

Meg doesn't know how to react. She rubs her boobs for a second, because when Jessica hugged her Jessica's huge boobs crushed her boobs. Then she's baffled that someone could just wake up without needing coffee and have energy like that. Meg's boyfriend Gavin was the same way, and that's not at all how Meg was. Meg needed a shower, some coffee, and a couple of hours before she could be even close to ready for some bright and bushy eyed stuff. Jessica comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and you can tell it's about to pop off due to her boobs. Meg is bi and she knows that Jessica is one of the most gorgeous women on the planet, and she couldn't believe that she was getting to do a shoot with her.

Jessica texts Darshelle Stevens, their photographer, and she replies that she'll be there in five. Jessica says, "You are looking hot Meg! The sweaters are over there on the chair. Aren't they hilarious?" Meg looks at them and laughs with Jessica because they are pretty funny to her. They slip into them while cracking jokes, but Jessica can't stop looking at Meg's butt. Meg's butt is way bigger than hers and she loves it. She pokes it and said, "Boop! I love dis ass!!" They both laugh, and Darshelle knocks at the door. They let her in and do the shoot.

After it's over Darshelle leaves telling them that she'll get started working on the photos. Jessica and Meg sit on the bed. Jessica looks at Meg and says, "You did great Meg! You will look super hot, like always!" "Not as hot as you, Jess." Meg replied. Jessica looked Meg up and down and thought of all the sexy poses they did together as she grew wet and debated over whether she should act on these dirty thoughts. She imagined them making sweet love with a hint of straight up fucking in there and said, "Screw it."

She started kissing Meg and laying her down on the bed. Meg pushes her off only far enough to speak. "Jess! What are you doing? We both have boyfriends!" Jess replies with, "I don't care, you are too hot and I can't resist." She forces herself onto her again and rubs Meg's butt. It was really easy to rub seeing that they still have the sweaters on. Meg pushes her off again and says, "Jess, come on, we really shouldn't." Meg may have said that but she was soaked from doing the shoot and from Jessica trying to sleep with her just now. Jessica replies with, "Haven't you ever wanted this?"

Meg thinks back to all of Jessica's sexy shoots, her Mail Monday videos, her sexy body not including those boobs, and her in that super sexy sweater. Meg felt Jessica's tongue force itself into her mouth and a wandering hand groping her breasts. "I mean....we...we really shouldn't.....Je....", Meg suddenly stopped talking because her own hands started grabbing Jessica's huge boobs. Jessica smirked knowing she got her. 

They continue to make out and explore with each other's hands. Meg really goes to town squeezing Jessica's boobs. Meg says out of pure disbelief, "I'm doing what tons of people wish they could do, and more. A lot of them are stupid because they think these masterpieces are fake." Jessica started laughing and it sounded like a chipmunk. Meg started laughing and rolled Jessica over. I'm taking these silly things off. Meg takes hers off, and she takes off Jessica's. Jessica notices a wet spot on the bed and Meg's legs are soaked. "Someone's wet." Jessica states with a lifted eyebrow. Meg replies by saying, "I was wet the entire shoot." They embrace each other both loving the bare nakedness of each other and the feeling of their naked bodies rubbing against each other.

Meg starts rubbing her pussy on Jessica's thigh while they make out and rub each other's smooth skin. Jessica squeezes and spanks Meg's butt. Meg starts to grind faster, and Jessica flips her on her back. She says, "Girl. I will make you cum. Not you make you cum!" Meg gets wetter than she's ever been as Jessica kisses her way down Meg's belly and then kisses her thighs. Jessica smells the sweetness of Meg's soaked and throbbing pussy. She gently touches it and Meg jumps. "I want you to cum the hardest you have ever came." Meg believed that she was going to as Jessica started sucking on Meg's clit. 

Meg grabs her boobs and squeezes them and she moans. Jessica inserts two fingers and realizes how wet she really is and inserts three. She starts licking her clit and Jessica is definitely a professional in Meg's eyes. Meg grips the pillows behind her and screams her name. Meg wonders how someone can be this perfect. Jessica is super hot, talented, funny, and apparently great in the sack. Jessica finds Meg's favorite spot, and Meg came the hardest she ever came. Jessica licks up her juices as Meg winces from the sensitivity. Jessica loves her taste, and kisses the inside of her thigh. As Meg exhales, Jessica dives back in and makes Meg gasp from pure bliss. Meg can't handle herself and is bucking her hips really quickly. Jessica is able to stabilize herself and Meg cums again. Jessica licks up the cum and climbs up Meg. She inserts her tongue into her mouth giving Meg a taste. Meg needs to return the favor of what Jessica did for her. She flips her over onto her back and starts sucking on her nipples. Jessica loves it and moans a bit. Meg goes back and forth from each boob to suck on them and massages the other. She nibbles and Jessica gets wetter and moans. Meg nibbles all over her boobs, and sucks all over them. Jessica says, "Now I'm going to have hickeys all over my boobs." "Is that a bad thing?" Meg asks. "It is when they are the money makers!" Jessica says. They both laugh again and fall into each other.

She licks her way down her stomach and sees Jessica's abs and kisses every spot. Jessica loves it and she feels her wetness really soaking the sheets beneath her butt. Meg kisses the inside of Jessica's thigh and looks at her pussy. Meg thinks to herself, "Literally her pussy is even hot." She breathes on it giving Jessica goosebumps. She sucks on it and starts eating her pussy. Meg starts inserting her tongue into her pussy and Jessica is on the edge when Meg uses her hand to rub her clit. Meg rubs her face all in her pussy and Jessica can't believe what she's feeling. Then she squirts into her mouth. Meg says, "Mmmmmm. We have a squirter on our hands." They both laugh and she rubs her pussy and says, "I want you to do it again and scream my name!" Jessica nods and moans when Meg inserts one, then two, then three, and then four fingers into Jessica. She sucks on her clit like she never has before and Jessica screams, "Meg! Meg I'm cumming!" This was also the hardest Jessica has ever came. Meg licks up all the cum. They kiss trading each other's tastes and lay by each other. Jessica says, "I have been waiting for that for a long time." Meg raises her left eyebrow and says, "Again?"

They both smile and embrace each other when there's a knock at the door and Darshelle says, "I left one of my SD cards in there. Can I get it please?" They both look shocked, what do they do? They look at each other and know exactly what to do.


	2. Darshelle Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darshelle has returned because she forgot her SD card, and finds something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently updated some of this to make it more enjoyable!

Darshelle knocks again, and Meg says she's coming. Jessica laughs and says, "No kidding." Meg puts on a robe, and opens the door. Darshelle thanks her for opening the door and enters to grab the SD card. She grabs it and sees Jessica on the bed fully naked with several wet spots on the bed. She turns around to see Meg putting the Do Not Disturb Sign on the door, and closing it. Meg walks towards Darshelle slowly and opens up her robe to reveal she's also fully naked. 

Darshelle couldn't help but notice some glistening of some kind of liquid coming off their skin near their vaginas. She figured out what was going on, but tried to play dumb. "What's going on here, guys?" Darshelle asks. Meg walks up to her, drops her robe, and starts playing with her hair. Jessica gets off the bed and gets up close and personal to Darshelle and says, "Why should we have all the fun? Join us. We know you want to." Darshelle couldn't even play that off, because they were right. She's always wanted to be with them, especially after all the sexy photos she edits for them. Then she thinks of the pictures she just took of them. 

Darshelle starts tracing her fingernails on Jessica's skin and says, "Those pictures I took of you guys today made me really horny. I was actually fantasizing about this when I took them." Meg and Jessica both smile, and start taking Darshelle's clothes off. Meg says, "I need to see these tits. Your implied nude sets drive me insane." Jessica agrees, and they fully rip off her clothes leaving her only in shoes and knee high socks. Jessica attacks Darshelles's lips and starts wrestling with her tongue. Meg comes from behind and presses her body on her. Meg kisses Darshelle's neck and starts rubbing her pussy. Darshelle moans into Jessica's mouth. 

Darshelle starts playing with Jessica's amazing boobs, and Jessica is reaching past her to play with Meg's butt. Pretty soon Darshelle is about to cum from almost pure excitement of what was happening. Meg stops massaging her pussy and turns her to say, "I want to taste your cum in my mouth." Meg gets on her knees to eat Darshelle out. Jessica is kissing Darshelle and squeezing her boobs from behind. Meg uses her tongue to play with her clit and Meg looks up at Darshelle. Darshelle looks down and sees Meg eating hey pussy and Jessica's hands playing with her boobs and nipples and can't believe it. Darshelle cums all in Meg's mouth and slightly on her face. Darshelle almost collapses due to the extremity of her cumming.

Meg gets up from the floor and makes out with Darshelle, and she moans from enjoying the taste of her own pussy. Jessica pulls them both towards the bed and says, "I want to watch you two go at it." Jessica lays back to masturbate. Meg and Darshelle get really turned on that Jessica Nigri is masturbating to them having sex. Darshelle wants to give Jessica a show, but make Meg cum as she just did. Darshelle takes off her shoes and leaves on her socks. She then sucks on Meg's beautiful tits and she rubs her clit to see that she's already wet. She kisses her way down her belly. Darshelle starts thinking about all the pictures of Meg's butt and how horny she'd get from them. She rolls Meg over to where when she eats her out she can massage her perfect butt and look at it. 

Jessica is loving the show they are putting on and she cums all over her fingers and let's Meg taste them as she's getting eaten. Jessica lays in front of Meg so she'll get eaten by her. Meg is still in pure bliss from the whole situation and she cums in Darshelle's mouth and moans into Jessica's pussy. The sight of Meg cumming into Darshelle while Meg is eating herself makes Jessica cum again and it surprised her how fast she came. She screams Meg's name, and squirts in her mouth. Meg says, "I think I'm getting used to you screaming my name in sex." Jessica laughs and doesn't want Darshelle to feel left out. She grabs Darshelle and starts scissoring with her. 

Meg makes out with Darshelle while she scissors Jessica. Darshelle is moaning into Meg's mouth while her pussy grinds against Jessica's. Jessica asks Meg to spit on their pussies and she does. They start moaning really loudly and Jessica screams Darshelle's name. The sight, feeling, and knowledge that Meg's spit is keeping their pussies lubrucated during them scissoring drives them over the edge and they cum into each other's pussies. The tingles from their pussies last a few seconds while they slowly finish grinding them together. They both collapse and Meg licks up both of their cum. Then they all layed down side by side trading kisses and last minute cum lick ups. 

Jessica states that she is in town for a couple more days still, and she wouldn't mind if they stayed with her to "keep her company." They both laughed and Darshelle said, "We have plenty to eat in the room, and that's for sure." Meg laughs and lays her head on Jessica's boobs like a pillow, while Darshelle snuggles up on the other side of Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write more just comment down below.


	3. Jess has a surprise visit

It's been a long time since Meg Turney and Jessica Nigri have seen each other. It's been even longer since they fooled around with each other. They both craved it.  
Jessica had a sex dream with Meg for the fourth time this week. She woke up with soaked sheets and panties, and had to violently masturbate to Meg every time. This time she woke up and could smell her attention needing and throbbing pussy. She decided that her hand and the thought of Meg wasn't enough. She ordered a plane ticket to Austin, Texas to go visit Meg. The excitement of her surprise visit made her more wet when she thought about pouncing on the unsuspecting Meg Turney.  
Jessica put her hand in her wet panties and touched her clit. She gasped and jumped from how horny she was. She started thinking about eating Meg's pussy and she started violently rubbing her own clit. She imagined it was Meg's face in her pussy. She moaned and exhaled loudly when she came. She licked the cum off her hands and she couldn't wait to taste her cum mixed with Meg's cum again. 

 

Meg is watching Game of Thrones and she gets a call from Jessica. Jessica asks how she is and where's Gavin. Meg replies that Gavin is in England doing Slo Mo Guys and she's alone. Jessica said that Meg needed company. Meg hears a knock and tells Jessica to hold on. Meg opens the door and finds Jessica standing there in a tank top with no bra, tight jeans, and flip flops. Meg says, "Jess! What are you doing here?" Jess walks in and grabs Meg. Jess kisses her and they passionately make out.  
Jess shuts the door behind her and slams Meg against it. Meg's face is looking over to the side and Jess is pressed up against her back. Jess said, "I came here because I was hungry. Your pussy is what I'm craving. You better prepare yourself, because I'm starving." She kisses Meg's neck as she rips off Meg's pants. She turns Meg around and takes off her shirt as well.  
Jessica looks down sees that Meg wasn't wearing panties. Jess asked why she wasn't wearing panties. Meg said that it is easier for her if she needs to please herself. Jessica kisses her and gets on her knees. Jess said, "Lucky for you I'll take care of your horny and wet pussy. I'll take care of it so well that you won't want me to leave." She puts her tongue on Meg's wet clit. Meg gasps and said, "Oh wow! That is...oh....fuck...." Jessica licks her clit up and down and side to side. Meg uses one hand to massage her boobs and the other to balance her so she didn't fall from the pure ecstacy she is feeling in her pussy. Jessica shifts herself forward and wraps her arms around Meg's legs and goes deeper and further into Meg's pussy. Meg starts moaning and pleading so loudly that she thought the next neighborhood over could hear her. She didn't care because this was some of the best pussy eating she's ever experienced. She used her hand that was massaging her boob to help balance her as she yelled, "Jess! Fuck! I'm cumming! Mmmmmmm!" Jessica could taste her cum pouring all over her face and into her mouth. She forgot how great she tasted. She truly believed that Meg had the best cum over all the girls she's ate out. She pulls away from Meg's pussy and kisses her inner thigh and licks up the cum that was left behind. Jess kisses her way up Meg's body and Meg licks the cum off of Jessica's face. Meg said, "I love my cum on your face, but I needed to lick it off because you needed it." She kissed Jess giving her more taste of Meg's cum. Jessica can't stand her own pussy needing attention, and Meg sensed that. Meg takes Jess' hand and guides her to the couch. She takes off Jessica's clothes so that they're both fully naked. Meg said, "Seeing that you flew all this way to have sex with me...let's enjoy it. She pulls her in close and takes her tongue on sucks on it. She starts massaging Jessica's boobs and pinches her nipples. Jessica loves it and goes for Meg's butt. She rubs, grabs, and spanks her butt. Meg lays Jess on her back on the couch and lays on top of her. They kiss and just rub their hands up and down each other's hot, naked, and smooth bodies. Meg rubs her clit on top of Meg's and notices how soaked she is. They both moan and Meg decides to take care of her. She guides herself down and licks Jess' body on the way down, and only stopping for a second at her nipples because of how perfect her boobs are. Meg smells her pussy and kisses it and Jessica jumped already. Meg said, "You're really horny, aren't you?" Jess replied, "Meg, fucking make me cum already!" They laugh and Meg obeys her command. She remembered from a previous time having sex with her that she likes motor boating in her pussy. Meg puts her mouth on her clit and she starts motor boating her. Jess curls her back and said, "F...f...fu....you know me so welllllll..." Meg starts making the sound of the motor and then uses her tongue. Jess can't handle it anymore and cums for what feels like an eternity. Meg licks up all her cum and said, "You taste sweeter than I remember." Jess said, "Let me see." She kisses Jess giving her some of her pussy juices. Jess said, "You must bring out the best cum out of me because that's really good." They kiss for a second until Meg said, "Let's go upstairs to the bedroom." Jess said, "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	4. Upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after the last chapter.

Jess rubs her pussy in pleasure while Meg takes her upstairs. She loves the way her butt moves when she walks. She gets herself really worked up by the time she gets to the bedroom with Meg.   
Meg says, "Here we are."  
Before she could turn around Jess pushed her on the bed and they both start laughing. Meg is laying on her front side and continues to giggle. Jess walks up and gets down Meg's butt. She spreads her cheeks and dives into her pussy. Meg stops laughing and begins to moan. Jess spanked her and Meg smiled and said she liked that.   
Jess replied, "I think you'll love this too."  
Jess starts licking her butthole and rubbing her clit with her fingers.   
Meg said, "Holy...fuc... holy fuckin' shit..."  
Meg grips the pillows to try to contain herself.   
Jess laughs and uses her other hand to spank Meg. After she does she reaches up to Meg's boobs and starts pinching her nipples. Meg can't contain herself anymore.   
"Fuck! I'm fucking cumming," said Meg.   
Jess leans down to lick up all of Meg's cum. Meg couldn't move and said that she thinks she just came so much that she's out of cum.  
Jess said, "I'll make you cum more. Where's the strap-on? Oh, I see it."  
She puts it on while Meg mentally prepares herself. She suddenly gets flipped over by Jess and Meg is now staring up at a nude Jessica Nigri with a strap-on. Meg is getting wetter by the second.  
Jess had a pirate hat behind her back and puts it on.  
Jess said, "I'm about to plunder yer chambers ye scurvy dog."  
They both start laughing until Jess starts to slowly insert herself into Meg's pussy.   
Meg moans and closes her eyes. Jessica leans down and starts making out with Meg while starting to pick up her pace. Meg is so wet that Jess is very easily going in and out of Meg's pussy. Jess sits up for balance so that she can start going faster.  
The pirate hat fell off of Jess, but she kept going. Meg opens her eyes and watches Jessica's boobs bounce while Jess is fucking her and feels pure ecstasy. Jess uses one hand to play with her own boobs and the other to rub Meg's clit.  
Meg tries to hold back her cum to just soak in the sight for slightly longer, but she can't. She moans and cums all over the fake cock that Jess had inserted into her.   
Jess pulls out and puts it in Meg's mouth. Meg sucks on it getting all of her cum off. Jess takes it out of her mouth and says she wants some too. They make out enjoying the taste of Meg's pussy. While they did that, Jess took off the strap-on and laid her pussy on Meg's. Jess pulled back to moan. Jess leaned up and grabbed Meg's leg. She started to scissor her.  
They both love the feelings of each others wet pussies on the others. Jess starts rubbing faster and said that she was close and she wanted to cum at the same time.   
Meg was unable to speak from the pleasure and just nodded furiously.   
Jess said, "I'm close... I'm close....." Jess screamed, "FUCK ME! I'M CUMMING!"  
They both came and moaned together which to them was heaven. Jess stopped rubbing her pussy on Meg's and leaned down. She embraced Meg for a moment, and then pulled away.   
Meg said, "Mariokart?"  
Jess replied, "You're going down."


End file.
